Webcam
by Skovko
Summary: Seth is new to the school this year, but he's gotten popular, and he has made the duo into a trio. He likes to make a laughing stock out of the girls on live webcam, but Roman and Dean have had enough. They're ready to kick him out of their friendship. They warn the latest victim, and she turns it around to make Seth into the laughing stock.


"Roman!" Dean yelled. "Get in here!"  
"What?" Roman appeared in the open door.

His best friend sat in front of the laptop. They had been friends since first grade. They had been a duo for all the years, but now in tenth grade a new student named Seth had moved to their school, and the duo had become a trio. Something the two original members of the little group were starting to regret. Seth would do anything to stay popular, and he was hurting a lot of people in the process.

"He's doing it. He's actually fucking doing it," Dean pointed at the screen.

Roman walked over to see that Seth's webcam was on and filming his room. It had become a weird fetish for Seth to hurt people on live camera without their knowledge. Mostly girls. He had dated several girls and dumped them like that, so they could be a laughing stock next day while Seth stayed popular.

"Sheila," Roman sighed.

They both looked at the raven haired girl in Seth's room. Seth wasn't presence, but they knew it would change soon. He would come in there, mess with her mind, and dump her while most of the school was watching. The male part of the school. Somehow no girls had caught on to Seth's website yet. And Seth always made sure to mess so much with them that they'd cry, scream or even beg for him to take them back. He had a way with words that could break almost anybody.

"Hi honey bun," Seth appeared on the screen.  
"No!" Roman barked. "We're not letting him! Not this time! Find her number!"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket while Dean found her number on a list of everyone from their class. Roman dialed her up, and they watched as her phone started ringing on the screen.

"Leave it," Seth purred in her ear.  
"It might be important," she said.

He looked at the camera and rolled his eyes for the audience before walking over to the bed and throwing himself down on his back.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Sheila, it's Roman. Pretend I'm your mom," he quickly said.  
"Hi mom," she said.  
"I don't have much time, but look at Seth's computer. The webcam should be on. We're watching you right now," he said.

Her eyes landed on the webcam, and her midnight blue eyes were staring directly at them.

"Yeah?" She asked.  
"He's about to fuck you over and have you break down on camera while the school is watching. Don't let him," he said.  
"Okay, I'll see you soon," she said. "Bye mom."

She hung up and turned around to look at Seth. He sat up on the bed, a smile slowly creeping up on his face. It was showtime. He stood up and walked over to her, positioning them perfectly for the camera.

"You know I care about you, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" She looked at him.  
"And I know you love me," he said.

He held a pause, but she didn't say anything. This was new. Normally the girls would agree with him, and tell him they loved him.

"I know you love me," he repeated.  
"Is this going somewhere?" She asked.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"It's just that I have places to be, so say what you need to say, so I can get on my way," she said.  
"But..." He looked even more confused. "We agreed to hang out today."  
"No, I agreed to come over for a talk. I didn't say I would stay all day. Hurry up, Seth. I really gotta go," she said.

He had never tried this before. He was always the boy of their dreams, and they were eager to stay. He had even been toying with taking it up a notch, and start making out with them on camera before dumping them.

"I... I..." He stuttered.  
"You... You..." She mocked him.  
"I'm breaking up with you," he said.  
"Thank fuck!" She smiled widely.  
"Say what?" He asked.  
"I was gonna break up with you. I've been with you for too long because I was afraid to break your heart. You seem so fragile and lonesome sometimes, so I stayed with you out of pity. I'm so happy that I was wrong. I know how important it is for a guy to be the one ending things, so I won't tell anyone otherwise," she said. "See you tomorrow in school."

She walked out of the room, and Seth stood there looking like a lost puppy. He finally remembered the camera five seconds later, and he looked angry as he turned it off. Dean and Roman were laughing their asses off, and they were pretty sure everyone else who had watched that was lauging too. Roman's phone ringing made them stop laughing.

"It's her," Roman said.  
"Well, answer," Dean said.

Roman pressed the green button, and put the phone to his ear.

"Well done," he said.  
"Thank you," she said. "What's your favorite ice cream?"  
"Mine is raspberry, and Dean will eat anything with chocolate," Roman answered.  
"Cool, I'm going shopping as my way to say thanks. My parents are out of town this week. Come to my place? I'll order pizza for dinner, and we'll play some video games," she said.  
"Sure," he said.  
"I'll text you my address," she said.

She hung up, and Roman looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.  
"We're going to her place," Roman answered.  
"Cool," Dean grinned. "I know she has a labrador and a pekingese."  
"You love dogs too much," Roman laughed.  
"There's no such thing as too much," Dean stuck out his tongue.

Roman threw a pillow at Dean, and Dean caught it with ease. He put the pillow in his lap and looked at Roman.

"We did the right thing," he said.  
"We did," Roman nodded. "And we're not gonna hang out with Seth again."  
"Not ever," Dean agreed.

Roman's phone buzzed, and he opened the text.

"Her address," he said.  
"Let's go," Dean said.  
"Guess we'll still be a trio after all," Roman chuckled.  
"Sheila's cool," Dean chuckled too.


End file.
